I Am Me
by IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl
Summary: Amu has moved to Tokyo She really doesn't like the fact that she has to leave her closest friends/band mates but her parents think it's a good idea to after what happened With her dark secret can a certain blue haired boy fix her heart full summary inside
1. Profile

**I Am Me**

**Summary: Amu Hinamori has just moved to the city of Tokyo. She really doesn't like the fact that she has to leave behind her closest friends and band mates but her parents think that it would be a good idea to after what happened. The reason Amu doesn't like this is because every time she was around new people she would use her cool and spicy persona instead of how she really felt cause she would always be too nervous so other students thought of her as unapproachable and too cool to hang out with, but now it's even worse for her now that she has a dark secret that she would rather keep too herself. Will one encounter with a certain midnight blue haired boy change all of this. I'm only saying this once I Don't own shugo chara or Kaito, but I do own Aki Hinamori I made him up so no stealing.**

**Profile~~**

**Name: Amu Hinamori**

**Personality: **Everywhere Amu goes she is "cool and spicy", but in reality is shy and uncertain. She does not know her true self very well, but she appears to be rather determined when it comes to helping others. Amu is quite stubborn, doing what she has always intended to do and focuses on it. Amu is 16 years old. Amu has 4 shugo charas which is very rare. Amu is lead singer in the band and plays the violin.

**Chara: Ran **

**Personality: Ran** is the first guardian character to hatch, and the first to character transform with Amu. She is extremely energetic and is almost never seen without her cheerleader pom-poms. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself.

Ran represents Amu's desire to be more honest, athletic, and confident. Ran to cheer other people on and she dislikes to keep still.

**Chara: Miki**

**Personality: ****Miki** is the second guardian character to hatch. She is very artistic and fashionable. Her powers include increasing Amu's drawing and painting abilities. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself Miki is also the guardian character that reflects on Amu's love interests, she shows an interest in Tadase's, Ikuto's, Kukai's, Nagihiko's, and Kairi's Guardian Characters. Miki represents Amu's desire to be more sharp, levelheaded and artistic. She likes arts and crafts but dislikes anything that offends her artistic sense.

**Chara: Suu **

**Personality: ****Suu** is the third guardian character to hatch. She tends to be very girly and doesn't have many fighting skills, but has domestic skills. She is very good at housekeeping, cooking, and knitting. She is born from Amu's desire to be more caring, sensitive, and improve her domestic skills. She likes to clean and cook and dislikes caterpillars.

**Chara: Dia**

**Personality: Dia** is Amu's fourth and final Guardian Character. Her egg was created a while after Ran, Miki, and Suu were born. She's positive and wise, yet something of an air-head. Dia represents Amu's desire to be an idol, be noticed in front of others, and shine. She likes when people shine and dislikes when people are sad.

**Name: Aki Hinamori **

**Personality: **Despite his looks, Aki was the nicest, greatest older brother Amu could ever have asked for. He started a band with his friends and always let Amu hang out with him. Aki was starting college and was 19 years old. Amu's only brother and sibling.

**Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

**Personality: **Ikuto is enigmatic, aloof, stoic and a little naughty, much like an alley cat. He can also be sweet and kind. He likes teasing people, especially Amu. Ikuto is selfless and protective, thus, he is willing to distance himself from those he cares in order to protect them and stop them from getting embroiled in his own troubles. Ikuto loves music... and his dad. Ikuto is 17 years old. He also has a chara.

**Chara: Yoru**

**Personality: **Yoru is extremely mischievous who is created from Ikuto's desire to become as free as a stray cat. Even though Yoru is a handful he is very dependable when Ikuto or those he cares about are in trouble. He likes any type of fish Ikuto and Miki and he dislikes dogs and those that will harm anyone he loves.

**Name: Kairi Sanjou**

**Personality: **Kairi is the calm quiet one in the band. He is also the youngest. He is the manager of the band and plays the bass guitar. He is the one who's always telling everyone to calmly stop goofing off. He also has a chara. He is 15 years old.

**Chara: Musashi**

**Personality: **Musashi is the samurai, created from Kairi's will to be a strong samurai and protect the weak. As a headstrong character, Musashi is very wise and calm. He likes to protect those who are weaker than him and his friends he dislikes dishonesty, and unfair fights.

**Name: Kukai Souma **

**Personality: ****Kukai Souma** is the most upbeat and energetic out of the band members. He is Kaito's accomplice when it comes to being a pervert, though definitely not as big as Kaito. He is like a another big brother to Amu. He is very protective over Amu. He is also the second out of the band members to character transform. He plays the drums in the band and is also a backup singer. He is 17 years old and also has a chara.

**Chara: Daichi**

**Personality: **Kukai's Guardian Character is Daichi, born from his passion for sports but was indecisive to choose one to stick with. He appears to be best friends with Rhythm. Ran and Daichi have somewhat of a close relationship. He likes to play sports and dislikes sore losers.

**Name: Kaito Domoto**

**Personality: **Kaito is very protective of Amu. In the band he plays guitar and is also a backup singer. He is 20 years old and does not have a chara. He is the mastermind behind the pranks and perverted jokes. Everything is a joke to him, but he can be very sweet… when he wants to be. He is very smart, but fails all his classes. ( go figure lol )

**Name: Nagihiko Fujisaki**

**Personality**: Nagihiko is quiet but he talks a whole lot more than Kairi. He is usually the voice of reason when the band gets into fights. He gives great advice, and is fairly protective of Amu although so is everyone else. He plays the keyboard and is 16 years old as well as Amu and Tadase. He has two charas. Due to family reasons when he was younger he needed to dress as a girl for dancing.

**Chara: Temari**

**Personality: **Nagihiko's first Guardian Character is the elegant, yet fierce-tempered Temari. She is usually very polite until you get her mad. She likes to stay clean and dislikes to get her kimono dirty. She was born through Nagihiko wanting to be a better girl dancer.

**Chara: Rhythm **

**Personality: **When Nagihiko remembers how much he loves basketball in his own rhythm, his second egg hatches into the cool and outgoing, Rhythm makes Nagihiko do some embarrassing things, Nagihiko still loves him. Rhythm likes to dance and play basketball and doesn't really dislike anything.

**Well there you have it I know it's not really a chapter but I'm still pretty proud of myself since this is my first fan-fic and just writing all this down took me a good 2 hours so tell me what you think. By the way this fan-fic is strictly an Amuto no questions asked I hate all Tadamu's no offense to those who might like it .**

**So if you're a fan of that pairing this is not the story for you cause I really do not like Tadase I hate him with a passion and think he is a gay fag. **

**Please PM me and let me know what you think of the summary and if it's any good but be nice please cause like I said before my first fan-fic.**


	2. New Kid At School and Old Friends Return

_**Hey thanks for waiting guys since this is my first fan-fic it took me a while to figure out how to upload my story and chapters. This story is a Romance,hurt/comfort, and some Humor and Friendship since I don't know what else too say enjoy the first chapter to I Am Me. Also I'll try to make them as long as I can. I would also like to thank anime-lover211 for being my first person to review my story!**_

** New**** Kid At School**

** Amu's POV:**

I woke up to a tug on my ear. "Nani?" I mumbled turning over. "Amu-chan!" I heard two loud voices say but was to tired to answer them it was most likely Ran and Miki. "Amu you need too get up now" that was definitely Dia "That's right it's your first day of school you don't want to be late do you desu"and I was positive that Suu said that, but I didn't care I just turned over and ignored the voices. Next thing I know four voices yell in my ear at the same time. "Amuuuuuu!" my four charas yelled so loud at the same time. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed and ended up on the floor with a loud thud "Itaiiiiii crap that hurt" I mumbled to myself while glaring up at my four lovely chara's Ran,Miki,Suu and Dia. "Gomen Amu/chan/desu" my chara's said at the same time. "Are you okay desu"? Suu asked me. "Yea I'm fine guys and it's alright" I said looking at each one of them with a small smile on my face.

I don't smile much anymore, not after what happened so my chara's didn't bother me about it anymore but I can still see that I worry them everyday.

Well I guess since I'm up now I might as well get ready for school. Oh god I did not want to do this. I stood myself up, and yawned as I dug through a million of boxes that I have yet to unpack to find my uniform.

This is going to be so hard without you Aki I miss you so much. I hope I'm able to be myself and strong this time. I pulled my shirt over my head.

"I wish these skirts were a little longer..." I mumbled. I pulled up my dreadfully short skirt, up to my waistline. Trying and failing to make even a little longer. Finally I decided to give up with a huff and refixed it.

I walked down the stairs of my new home, with my four charas trailing behind. While I also made mental notes of everything I needed to do today. I still had more than hour to spare.

I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on my counter in the kitchen, nothing big. Eating in the morning made me feel kinda sick. I walked around the my house trying to get used to it and learn my way around.

I walked down the hall and sat in the room I was going to set up for Aki, if he came home, but I knew that he couldn't and wouldn't. He could never come home again. It was something that killed me inside everyday, I felt myself begin to tear up. I hit the ground with my fist. "No! I'm not going to cry! I'm supposed to be the strong hero! How am I supposed to help everyone if I can't even help myself!" I yelled looking up. I will not cry. I didn't have to worry about my parents hearing me cause they already left for work. Ran,Miki,Suu and Dia then come floating into the room struggling with a water bottle, and handed it to me.

Recently, I've been carrying around a water bottle. I had found out that if I drank water, when I thought I was going to cry the tears would disappear.** (this actually works I use this all the time not so sure how it works on others but it works for me)**

"Thanks, girls" I grinned patting their heads. "You know Amu..." Dia started saying "crying isn't that bad desu" Suu finished for her. "They're right you know" Miki added in "That's right Amu-chan!" Ran cheered in the back-round." "Yeah I know that but Aki wouldn't want me to feel bad all the time. And I can't be worthless, how am I supposed to help others if I'm weak." I stated looking up at them. "You can't save everyone" Miki stated "Yeah she's right Amu not everyone wants to be saved" Dia said while sitting on my shoulder. "I know girls, I know" I opened my arms and held them all closely to me without suffocating them them. "But I'm gonna try anyway" I stated with a grin while standing up.

"I better get going, you girls wanna come?" I questioned while walking out of the room, closing the door. They all looked at each other grinning a cheeky grin before saying at the same time "Of course Amu-chan! You'll need us for moral support~desu" Suu added at the end. I walked into my room grabbing my bag out of my box labeled school. The commute to the school wasn't that far, 20 minutes by foot, and I still had a good 40 minutes still to get there.

On my way I couldn't help but think about my friends in the next town over, Kukai,Kairi,Nagihiko, and Kaito. I missed them all so much, but they promised to visit so I was ok. Mom and Dad thought it would be a good idea if we moved. So I could start a new life, but they knew without Aki, I couldn't really be me. Even with my chara's guidance.

Though it's not like they're they same chara's either. Everyone changed. I lost hope, and stopped believing in myself and my shine. I lost Dia for that whole year. Dia stopped talking, and she hid in her egg more and more, until she finally didn't come back out again.

I blinked, I stood in front of the of the school gates. There were people everywhere hanging out with friends. I kept my charas hidden in my bag because I didn't want those who could see them to know that I had them.

I held my head up slightly higher than normal so people wouldn't think that I was weak, and than end up as the target to get picked on. **(this also works)**

I walked down the wide and straight path leading to my new high school. I stood in front of the doors and took a deep breath after hearing my charas say "Good luck, or you can do it Amu-chan." I opened the doors and found a hallway filled with teenaged students either hanging out or making out.

I knew where to go since I came here the other day to somewhat learn my way around. I walked down a few more hallways ducking and dodging other students that happened to be in my way, straight to the office.

I walked up to the front desk, and waited for the lady who looked like she ate too many bonbons and pieces of marble chocolate cake, to finish her call, which to me sounded like a personal call, and on the job to for shame! I giggled slightly under my breath so I wouldn't be heard but my charas heard so they looked at me strangely silently asking what was funny. I just waved it off "It's nothing" I silently whispered to them so they just shrugged it off and went back to hiding in my bag.

"Ohaiyo! I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?" The lady at the next desk over from where I was questioned. I just looked at her coolly and just said "hai" even though on the inside I was so nervous and chastising myself for already using my (cool and spicy) persona when I really didn't want to.

"I'm Ayame I'll set everything up for you." She stated sweetly. "Hinamori Amu." I stated stoically and low but loud enough for her to here me. "I guess you gotta be nervous since it's your first day in a new school" Ayame stated, while looking up my information in the computer, then printing out a copy of my schedule and getting a tan manilla folder out of a cabinet labeled H. I simply replied with a "Yeah" while looking down.

"ok here you are, room number 2-F is your homeroom." she said while getting out of her chair. Just then the bell rang, and I turned around to see dozens of kids rushing to their classes. "I'll show you to your class." Ayame stated while smiling and opening the office door for me. I simply nodded and said "Arigatou" while following her down a hallway and up a flight of stairs and down two more hallways. Ayame had brown short cropped hair and green eyes, she was very pretty and looked about 20, 21 years old.

"All right here you are" She said opening the classroom door. "Nikaido Sensei, sir, may I speak to you for a moment?" Ayame-san questioned. "Hai alright class, I'll be back in a minute" My new teacher said while walking out of the classroom but not before tripping over nothing, or his own two feet and falling flat on his face that caused the class to laugh and for me and Ayame to sweat drop. "This is Hinamori Amu, your new student." Ayame handed him the folder containing all my personal information. "Ohaiyo, Himamori-san, I am your homeroom teacher, Nikaido Sensei." He held out his hand, "Ohaiyo and it's Hinamori!" I said and shook his hand with a blank face but on the inside I was extremely nervous.

"Alright, arigatou Ayame-san" Nikaido sensei stated while smiling getting a slight blush from Ayame before she turned to me and said while smiling "Amu, please if you need any help, feel free to ask me, you know where I am." "Hai, arigatou" is all I said as response as she turned around and started back towards the office.

Please don't make me introduce myself Nikaido sensei please PLEASE! I thought to myself while coolly walking into the class but a train wreck on the inside trying to suppress a blush. "Alright class we have a new student, Himamori Amu, Himamori-san please introduce yourself." Why sensei whyyyyyyy? This is soo not fairrrrrrr! Is what I screamed mentally, but on the outside I was more calm and said " Names Hi-NA-Mori Amu I'm only saying it once so don't forget it. Then it happened what I didn't want to happen the whole class erupted and said "COOL & SPICY!" crap looks like I did it again as I was mentally kicking myself. Why can't I ever just be me and say what I want to say.

Next thing I know sensei says "Alright any questions for Himamori-san?" Nooooo Not the questions why me I thought as I panicked on the inside. I was so absorbed with the fact of what he just said, that I completely ignored the fact that he got my name wrong again although since I told him more than once how to say my name properly and he still got it wrong I don't think that he's ever going to get it. At first no one raised their hand, and I thought that I was home free. I have never been so wrong in my entire life. A hand rose.

"Do you play any sports?" A boy questioned. I simply replied with a "no" and I don't know how but I seemed to have gotten even more guy fans. Next a lanky girl asked "Do you play an instrument?" and I said " Yea I play two mainly the violin, I can play the guitar as well and I also sing." I stated calmly without blinking though I was still so nervous that I could feel my hands sweating. Than another boy says "Oh! Can you sing for us?" this time I couldn't hold it back and a hardly noticeable blush appeared on my cheeks as I replied with a simple "No." while deciding to blankly stare out the window waiting for whatever question might come next. Then before I know it questions are being flung at me so fast that I can't understand what any of them are saying I was becoming overwhelmed. Than the answer to my silent prayers "Alright, alright class, that's enough, hmm now where to place you, Ah Ha! In front of Tsukiyoni-san. Tsukiyoni-san please rise your hand! Tsukiyoni-san! Tsukiyoni Ikuto! If your asleep in my class again I'll give you a weeks worth of detention! Nikaido sensei yelled.

This caused the class to giggle, as a boy sitting behind a empty desk, opened his eyes and yawned raising his hand. While saying calmly and quite bordly to sensei "The names TSUKIYOMI, not Tsukiyoni."This boy was sexy, really sexy!**(I'm a big Ikuto fan I love him so much lol)**. He has the strangest hair color ever he has midnight blue hair that looks natural although I shouldn't talk since I have natural sakura pink hair. His eyes have to be one of his best features though he has long lashes (but not freaky long) and his eye color is the most amazing sapphire blue I have ever seen in my life.

I slowly walked towards my seat after Tsukiyomi closed his eyes again which was right after he raised his hand. He didn't even take a glance at me, not that I cared I just think it's kind of rude to ignore the introduction of a new student. Either way it was going to be a long day without my old friends.

** TIME**** SKIP FIVE PERIODS LATER **

Finally I have lunch a break from all the learning. Everyone left the class, even the teacher. I didn't bring lunch, so I sat at my desk talking to Ran,Miki,Suu and Dia. My lunch here was about the same time as my lunch at my old school, so I pulled out my cell and called Kairi.

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring **

"_Moshi moshi, Amu-chan? How are you"_

"Hey Kairi, I'm eating lunch, how are you guy's?"

"_HEY IS THAT AMU? GIMME THE PHONE!" _I heard Kaito yell as I sweat dropped.

"_Amu~~~~~~~~~~~~ MY LOVE! HOW ARE YOU!" _Kaito yelled through the phone causing me to pull it away from my ear and sweat drop even more cause whatever students left over in the class could hear him and were looking at me strangely.

"Oww I'm doing ok, but I miss you guys."

"_We miss you too, especially Kukai, he's been all mopey since you left which is strange for him as we all know" _Kaito yelled yet again.

"_We'll visit you over the weekend!"_

"Thanks guys and I can't wait!"

"_Hmm I know! I'll put Kukai on"_

"_Hey Kukai Amu's on the phone! You wanna talk to her? Of course you do! Everyone love's Amu!" _

I couldn't help but giggle at how loud Kaito could be.

"_Amu! How are you is everything ok are the other kid's treating you well there isn't a boy hitting you already is there?" _There was just too many questions to answer but I still tried to otherwise Kukai would freak out even more.

"Hey Kukai nii-chan, yes everything is fine, the other kid's are so far treating me ok, and there isn't a boy hitting on me. Except for fan boys but that's normal, and don't worry so much cause over the weekend Kaito's gonna drive you here! He'll even pay for gas!" I stated calmly at first but couldn't help but giggle at the end, I even heard nii-chan laugh on the other line.

Kaito never had any money for gas, like ever, so it was a constant joke we all had about how he'd pay for gas. He must of owed over hundreds of dollars in gas money that quite frankly... we'll never see again.

"_I have to go, the bell just rang." _nii-chan said sounding upset again.

"Don't be sad I'll see you this weekend kay." I said trying to comfort him some. Apparently it worked because the next thing out of his mouth is _"Ok than ja ne Amu see you this weekend and we all love you."_

"Love you guys too ja ne~~~~"

Click

I still had 10 minutes left, lunch was a lot longer here than back home. I frowned, and got up to go to the window. I saw a small cat in a tree, it looked stuck. I wanted to help it.

I ran out of the classroom and school with my charas following closely behind, desperately trying to find the poor cat in the tree, finally I found it.

"It's ok I'll help you little guy!" I smiled looking around to see if it was safe. It was so I could chara change with Ran and make it a bit easier. "Ran chara change" I whispered when nothing happened I turned around and she was missing along with Miki and Suu. Dia was still with me so I just figured the other three went exploring and would be back later. "Ok than since Ran is not here Dia chara change" In a blink of a eye a diamond shaped clip appeared in my hair. I than began to try and climb the tree. When I did that the cat hissed at me. "It's alright you don't need to be scared I'll get you down" the second I said down I lost my footing and fell out the tree, but I climbed back up again.

** Ikuto POV:**

"Ikuto Nyaa! Look! Look! That pink haired girl has a chara! Look Nyaa!'' Yoru my cat chara floated above my head. I got up and flicked Yoru for waking me up, but I stood up on the roof of the school and scanned the area. "There Ikuto there Nyaa" Yoru pointed to a girl climbing a tree, or at least trying to, I've never seen her before. She climbed halfway up and fell. A light smirk appeared on my face while leaning on the rail, watching to see if she would fall again... she did.

She got back up and than three other charas flew to her, she looked relieved. My eyes widened in shock and my smirk disappeared. Wait all four can't possibly be her's but then she chara changed with the pink one and a heart shaped clip appeared in her hair. She was finally able to make it to the top. She grabbed a cat, and helped it down. It got mad so it started to scratch her. I felt my smirk return and it was wider than the first time. Her heart shaped clip disappeared leaving in it's place a "x" shaped clip. She than got up and walked toward the building away from the tree with her four charas following behind her, but the orange haired one stopped turned around and stared directly at me for what seemed like hours. She than smiled and continued on after her bearer.

Ring

The bell rang, so I turned around making my way back to class slowly. This was going to be fun, she's caught my attention. I hope she's just as fun to tease as Shinju.

** Amu POV: **

I ran to class before I was late, and as soon as I entered the bell rang. I silently thanked Ran cause if I hadn't of chara changed with her I would have been late. Surprisingly I was one of the first ones in class. There was the lanky girl that asked if I played any instruments and the boy that sits behind me. What's his name again Tsukiyoni no it was Tsukiyomi! That's it. He was dozing off again. I smiled softly and plopped down in my seat. I have just decided I'm going to try to be more like myself, and make a friend here. Tsukiyomi seems quiet, so most people probably didn't notice him which is good for me cause he can be a really great friend than.

I turned in my seat when more kids started to enter the class, even the teacher still wasn't here. Didn't the bell already ring?

I then turned slowly towards Tsukiyomi "Ohaiyo" I spoke quietly,but loud enough so only he'd hear me, so others wouldn't see me acting out of character. He didn't budge, but I smiled slightly at him when I saw his eyes flutter open and stared at me. "I'm Amu" I said with small smile on my face. It disappeared when he closed his eyes again. I was a little upset that he said nothing, but I turned back to the front of the class determined to make him my first friend here.

The rest of that week went the same, I'd talk to Tsukiyomi everyday and he'd never say a word. Somehow I think that he's been finding my attempts to talk to him amusing since whenever I did I would have a slight blush on my face. Not to mention the fact that I could swear that I sometimes see him smirking.

** TIME**** SKIP~~~~~~~~~~WEEKEND**

It was finally the weekend, and I still didn't get the chance to unpack my stuff, so I was doing it now. I put my clothes in the closet, hung anime posters on the wall, and put whatever else needed to be put away in it's place. It took me about two hours to finish, I wasn't really paying attention. Ran,Miki,Suu and Dia were just playing with my Ipod docking station so I just left them to there fun.

I left my room and walked down the hallway, into Aki's room. I unpacked the boxes and found his old necklace that he gave to me when I was little. He said he'd hold onto it until I was older so that I wouldn't lose it. Now that I have it again I put it on. It was a gold lock that had a diamond clover on top of it that shined when it hit the sunlight. Aki said it was called the Humpty Lock and that somewhere someone holds it's other half the Dumpty Key, he also said that both the lock and key held a special power that only some could use. After putting the necklace on I made Aki's bed, put his clothes in his closet, and put his posters on the wall. I put everything exactly where they were supposed to be, where everything would be, before he left.

Honk

Honk

HONK!

I heard a car horn outside the house. I walked downstairs to see what was going on, but my dad beat me to it. "She's here, Amu! Yours and Aki's friends are here!" "Yeah." I said standing behind him making him jump.

"AMU!" Kaito yelled pulling me into a hug spinning me around.

"I MISSED YOU MY LOVE~~~~~" He sang. It's a good thing my dad is used to his behavior otherwise he'd start bawling about his little sparrow growing up and leaving the nest. "HEY MY TURN!" Kukai yelled jumping us both. "Honey, what's goin-" Mom came in the room only to be tackled by Kaito and Kukai they were like twins and are extremely perverted more Kaito than Kukai but they were never like that towards me so I'm glad. My father threw them a teary glare. "S-sorry we got caught up in the moment!" Kaito and Kukai helped Mom up before my Dad started to cry, while scratching the backs of their heads.

Then Kairi, and Nagihiko walked in calmly. "HI I MISSED YOU GUYS!" I jumped the two of them, as if I was on something. "H-hey" they mumbled trying to breathed.

I let them go and they coughed. "Why don't you guys come in? I just finished baking cookies." Mom smiled and waited for the reaction she knew was going to come, while leading them to the kitchen. "COOKIES~~~~~" Kaito and Kukai sang at the same time floating after Mom. Those two were always mistaken for twins not just because of how similar they look either they could always say the same thing at the same time without any practice. "Hey Kaito? Did you pay for the gas?" I giggled already knowing the answer. "What do you think?" Kukai questioned with a grin on his face walking to find the living room.

"Amu? When do I ever pay for my own gas?" Kaito put his arm around me. "Never!" everyone shouted at the same time excluding my parents. "So who paid this time" I questioned laughing these guys seemed to be the only ones who make me truly laugh and smile. "That would be me." Kairi frowned glaring at Kaito. "HEY! I'm the one chauffeuring you around! So you gotta PAY UP!" Kaito did his gimme gimme dance around Kairi and other people who payed for the gas before... which was everyone. I sweat dropped at that thought. Man I love these guys. I'm glad I still have them.

** FINALLY I HAVE MY FIRST CHAPTER DONE!**

**I would just like to say that I know that there wasn't much Ikuto but there will be plenty of him next chapter I"ll make sure of that! I swear it! I love Ikuto to much to not have him in it.( I want him for my very own lol). This is an Amuto for a reason... because I hate Tadamu's. I also realize that your probably pretty confused about Aki, but don't worry all will be revealed soon in the near future. Pretty much as soon as Amu tells Ikuto. Please read and review otherwise I'll take back what I said and there will be no Ikuto just joking but do please RR. I would like to have at least 5 reviews before I update again just so I know people actually like my story.**


	3. A Terrible Blackout and a sprained Ankle

**Hey guys it's me sorry for not updating for so long I've been kind of busy with school so I won't bore you with details about that. I've also been trying to fix my first chapter up since it sucked so badly.****There will be some differences in it because I realized that I added too many characters for me to keep track of the charas will still be there but other characters will be out like some of the band members. I added too many lol. I would like to thank **_**anime-lover211, animelover8497, StarHuntress, AimlessReader and 101 PrettyKitty **_**for supporting and reviewing my story. I greatly appreciate it.**** Anyway I apologize again for the long wait so here's chapter two! Enjoy****! Please R&R! **

**Chapter Two**

** ~ A Terrible Blackout, and A Sprained Ankle? Why Me~**

**Amu's POV:**

I was sitting in class, it's been a month already since I first moved here. I still don't know anyone really well since everyone still sees me as 'Cool&Spicy'. I still curse my first day here for not being myself. It kind of made me sad, but I'm used to it by now so it's okay.

I thought Ikuto wasn't in class today so I leaned back and rested my head on his desk. My eyes were closed. I felt something poke my cheek, and me being kind of slow just swatted it away thinking it was a fly or something, than again something poked my face I was getting really irritated so I slowly opened my eyes only to wish that I hadn't, because what do I see when I do open them, Ikuto clearly amused by my stupidity. I quickly sat up feeling all the heat from my body go to my cheeks so I knew I must've looked like a strawberry. "S-sorry." I mumbled barely above a whisper that I'm positive he didn't hear me. I glanced back at him, only to find a smirk plastered on his gorgeous face, wait! Gorgeous? Where did that come from! He then leaned forward so that there was only less than an inch between our lips. His sapphire eyes met with my golden honey and I was locked in a trance. Oh my god he's going to kiss me! Or so I thought instead he moved towards my ear and whispered "apology accepted", than he bit my ear! First I was shocked that he could hear me when I whispered so low, than I was pissed because it just clicked in my head that he bit my ear! I was about to yell at him and call him a pervert when I remembered that I was in class. Seeing my hesitation his smirk widened, "mmmm" I settled with sticking my tongue at him while still blushing strawberry red. "Himamori san! Please read the next paragraph!" Nikaidou sensei said loudly but calmly, though you could see that he was irritated that I was not paying attention. "It's HiNamori not HiMamori!" I said standing up. My blush went away and I was 'Cool&Spicy' Hinamori Amu again. The class was in a fit of giggles while others whispered "Cool&Spicy". I felt another blush coming on so I pushed it back down and kept calm on the outside. 'Oh no I don't know where we are at, this is so embarrassing. Just keep calm Amu.' To shut people up "What paragraph are we on?" I asked boldly in a bored voice. "Cool&Spicy"! Is all I heard from the whole class. Nikaidou sensei sighed. I could hear Ikuto slightly chuckling behind me. "Paragraph 5, Himamori san." He stated and I just gave up he's never going to get it right so why try. I then began to read.

** ~~~~ Lunch Break~~~~**

I yawned and stood stretching, it was finally lunch…. I still sat alone like always, since people thought I was too cool to hang out and eat lunch with them. But, someone else was here to. I turned around to face Ikuto. He opened his eyes, and I was once again stuck into that stupid trance. Apparently Ikuto noticed this because he was smirking at me again. "Mmmm" I stuck my tongue out at him flustered...again. "Better put your tongue back in your or I'll bite it". Ikuto stood, smirking. I shut my mouth real quick, blushing and taking a step back. "You have a guardian character". Ikuto stated, and then he sniffed me! `What is he a cat'? "Correction you have four" he said taking a step closer to me only to have me step back. 'How did he know about the girls? Does this mean that he has one as well?' "S-s-so"? I turned my head, backing up while he continued to pursue me.

Oh no I suddenly felt something behind me I slightly turned my head to see that I was up against the wall. That sly cat planned this now I'm trapped between him and the wall. I was frantically looking for an escape only to fail at looking for one. I really wish that I didn't let the girls explore the school. Anyway back to the important topic really how could I space off while slowly being cornered by Ikuto. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. I'm almost positive he could hear it with how loud it was beating. He put a hand on my face, turning it so he had access to my left cheek. My face flushed and I looked anywhere but at his eyes, my own eyes fluttered closed and I bit my lip. I then felt something warm, smooth, and wet run lightly across my cheek. Then it hit me like a swarm of X eggs he licked me!

"B-better put your tongue back in your mouth or I'll bite it". I mumbled, reciting what he had just said to me moments before. He let go of my face, and I opened my eyes, flustered even more than before, he smirked. "I'd like to see you try". He took a step back, with his carved on smirk. "E-eto". I mumbled looking down, how did I know he was going to say that I should've just hit him instead. "Well I'm waiting". Damn him, can't he just stop teasing me and leave me alone?

**I'm here soba Ni iru Kara**

**Call me, boku ga iru Kara**

**Trust me, mou nani mou osorenaide~~~~**

Yes my ring tone! I'm saved!

I quickly answered my cell.

"M-moshi, m-moshi" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"**Amu! ~~ My Love for You Burns With a Fiery Passion~~"**

**Kaito sang so loud that I needed to pull the cell away from my ear.**

"Kaito lower the volume your making my ears hurt"! I pouted though he could not see it.

"**This weekend do you want to practice"? Kaito questioned.**

"Sure! I've missed you guys a whole bunch". I said putting the cell back to my ear.

"**Ok! Hey Guys She Said Yes"! He sang and hung up.**

"That baka can't say goodbye now". I pouted.

I'm here soba Ni iru Kara

My cell rang again.

"**Later Amu"!**

**Click **

He really is a baka, I sighed. I turned back towards Ikuto only to see that he disappeared.

** ~~The Next Day~~**

The forecast for today said that there was going to be a storm today, in the afternoon, and this time the girls wanted to stay with me so that they could see if Ikuto had a chara to. Since it was the only plausible reason as to why he could know that I had charas myself even if I didn't admit to it.

Class was ok today, except for the fact that the whole time Ikuto kept on pulling my hair. Then he started blowing air on the back of my neck.

"Cut it out you perverted cosplaying cat". I mumbled over my shoulder so as to not disrupt the class. "No". He smirked, and then blew in my face. His breath smelled like chocolate and mint. Thinking something like that made me turn around blushing a cherry red. I did not want him to get me in trouble again, so I attempted, and epically failed to ignore him.

By the time it was lunch it had started to rain, yes!

I was the first to run out of the classroom and out of the school. At first the rain was a light drizzle, than a full blown storm. I grinned like a child and danced around in the rain, as the water droplets hit against my face, arms and my legs. I loved the rain it always gave me energy. Little did I know, a boy was watching me with amused sapphire eyes. When the bell rang and I finished my fun in the rain I walked back to my class. My hair was drenched and clung to my face, along with my clothes sticking to me and having water in my shoes, I shivered.

WHACK

I had a towel thrown at my face. I pulled it away only to see Ikuto, smirking, and looking me over. "Nice bra". He stated smirking, as his eyes rested on my chest. I look down at my white shirt, to see that everyone could see my, blue polka dot D- sized bra. "EEK"! I yelled blushing the color of a strawberry, covering myself with the towel trying to dry what I could but it was no use, you could still see my blue polka dots. Ikuto unbuttoned his jacket and threw it at me. "Uh a-arigato". I looked down blushing even more if that was possible. Ikuto grabbed my chin, pulling me to face him. "Don't mention it". He breathed, smirking then pulling away. I put his jacket on. "Is she dry"? My sixth period sensei popped her head out the door, frowning. "Hai". Ikuto stated looking bored at the sensei, then turned to smirk at me. We bot entered the classroom. When we stepped inside, there was a flash and the lights went out. Normally that wouldn't be a problem for most, but it was for me considering I am deathly afraid of the dark.

"EEK"! I Screamed and clung to the closest person I could find, knocking them to the floor. I didn't feel to bad since girls and boys alike also screamed and freaked out. "Alright class! It's only a black out! Calm down"! There was another flash, and I saw who it was I tackled.

Ikuto.

He was propped up on his elbows, I was straddling his waist and my hands were on his hard chest. I looked down blushing strawberry red, again. Another flash, I saw his chest, you could see his muscles through his shirt. My mouth opened slightly and my chest started to pound rapidly again. "If you wanted me that much you should of just asked". He looked up at me and smirked. Making my blush deeper if that was even possible. "S-sorry, I was scared". I mumbled quietly, getting up off him, then helped him up. "Yeah right". He teased, smirk still on his face. "Would you let go of my hand"? I questioned using my Cool&Spicy facade trying to pull away. "What if I don't wanna"? He pulled me closer to him, pushing my head to his toned chest. "EWWW Ikuto and Amu are doing the nasty"! some boy shouted making everyone try to blindly look for us in the dark. "Ikuto and Amu! I will not tolerate such behavior in my classroom"! Sensei yelled. Ikuto sighed and let me go. Finally, the perv! Though strangely enough, I don't think I mind being put in those situations with him. I walked over to a empty corner of the classroom managing to trip and ram into everything along the way. I leaned against the wall, and slid down, burying my head in Ikuto's jacket. It smelt really nice. I blushed at the thought. It was pouring rain, flashing lighting and the thunder was really loud. Causing me to jump and shake even more each time. It's been an hour the power hasn't come and I was cold.

"All right! We need someone to go in the storage room to get supplies"! Sensei yelled. "Anyone wanna go"? She questioned. "Have Amu go"! One girl yelled. "Yeah! You'll do it? Right Amu"? A boy asked. I really didn't wanna go, but I couldn't say no, I didn't want to make anyone mad. "Whatever" I replied using my facade. "Cool&Spicy"! The class chorused together. I sighed. Sensei handed me a flashlight and a list of items we needed. I was scared, no terrified of what could possibly be lurking in the dark corners of the hallways. I turned the flashlight on and walked out of the safety of the classroom. The hallway was pitch black, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia were shaking nervously in my pouch. The only source of light was coming from my flashlight and the flashes of lighting. My hands were shaking as I moved slowly.

I walked until I found my way to the stairs. I slowly walked down them gripping the hand rail. It took me a while to find the storage room. The room was dark and it gave me the overall creepies. I slowly approached the door of the storage room. It didn't help make me feel any better when it creaked open by itself. I looked over the list and grabbed everything I needed. There was too much stuff to carry, I could barely see over the blankets. The elevator wasn't working, so I had to use the stairs again. I made it halfway up when I slipped and fell. I dropped everything, fell on the floor and watched the flashlight roll past my head. I felt a sharp pain in my ankle, shooting up all over my body. "Aghh"! I clutched my ankle in pain. "D-daijoubu Amu chan/ desu"? The girls crawled out of my pouch worried, looking at my ankle. "Y-yeah , I'm fine". I said, and watched the flashlight slowly go out. "H-hey, girls? I-it's not likely that someone w-will come find me? Is it"? I couldn't see them, and they didn't answer. "Y-yeah, I thought so t-to". I said assessing the situation in my mind.

1- The flashlights dead.

2- I can't move, and if I could, I wouldn't be able to see anyway, so I'd get hurt even more than what I already am.

3- The girls can't go get help cause I'm pretty sure that no one can see them.

4- No one could find me, because I think I have the only flashlight, I really hope I don't.

5- This is a abandoned, for the most part, part of the school.

6- The power will probably come back on after the storm, but the storm pretty much just started.

7- Everyone most likely forgot about me... again.

8- No phone reception in the storm, or in this part of the school, I know i've tried, not even one stupid bar!

I started to tear up at this seemingly hopeless situation. " R-ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, I really wish I had w-water, or Aki nii chan". I grinned trying to stop myself from crying. "No, I can't cry! I'm not gonna die! If no one's gonna save me! I'm gonna do it myself"! I stated to myself, attempting to get up, and crawl my way up the stairs. Until I finally gave up and crashed back down. My ankle just hurt too much, the darkness was all around me. I didn't want to close my eyes, for fear that if I re-opened them, I would see something that would scare me. I lay on the floor, for what seemed like hours, my breathing was slowing, and I started to mumble my options. Which came down to one: wait for help that would probably never come.

"Hey"? I heard a velvety deep **(and really hot) **voice, I knew who it was, Ikuto. I was blinded by a light hitting my face. "Y-yeah, I'm here. What are you doing here anyway"? I looked up. "You're taking too long, if you don't want to go say so". He stated, picking up the supplies. "How long"? I questioned sitting up. "Over an hour". He stated. "Oh... aghh". I moaned clutching my ankle, then I attempted to get up. "Help"? He questioned. "No, I don't need saving". I stated falling again. "Baka there's nothing wrong with needing help sometimes". He stated dropping the blankets on me and then picking me up along with them. I couldn't help but blush at what he said. The girls were floating close behind. "A-arigato, and S-sorry, if I'm heavy". I mumbled as he carried me and the blankets up the stairs. "You are". Ikuto stated bluntly. I frowned. "Y-yeah, I know, i-if you want, I'll walk". I said looking up at him. He didn't reply. I couldn't help but think that I really wasn't that heavy, but if that's what he thought then I would walk on my own. When I started to squirm in his arms so that I could walk on my own, he responded by tightening his grip on me a little to keep me still. I looked up again and gave him a questionable look. He either didn't notice or was just ignoring me. "You have a chara to right? What's it like"? I questioned sleepily. He didn't answer again, so I buried my head in his chest. He smelt nice, really nice, like chocolate and the fresh rainfall two of my favorite things. I grinned cheekily. "Like what you smell"? You could just feel him smirking. "N-no"! I blushed, pulling away from him. What was I some kind of scent pervert?

We made it back to the classroom. "Finally! Amu your pretty worthless! Making us wait over an hour! You made us freeze"! A snobbish girl said nose in the air, grabbing a blanket. I'm pretty sure her name was Saaya. I agreed with her to I was pretty worthless, I thought looking down. "Y-you can put m-me down Ikuto". I stated, and he set me down, and I crawled back to my unoccupied corner. She was right, I was pretty worthless back there. I couldn't even climb up the stairs. "It's ok Amu chan! Your not worthless! Here"! Dia yelled rolling my water bottle towards me. I guess Ran, Miki and Suu went back in my pouch. "A-arigato" I mumbled softly, no one noticed, I swigged the water and the tears went away.

It was cold, no heat, I had Ikuto's jacket, but it wasn't enough. I looked at him through the flashing lighting. He must have been colder than me. I took off his jacket, and shivered as my cold skin met the even colder air. I crawled my way to Ikuto, and held his jacket up, I turned and pouted. "I-I'm not cold". I said handing it to him, he looked confused, then he smirked. The smirk he always has on when I looked at him had appeared, making me blush. I shivered, ugh now he's going to know it's a lie, stupid body, shivering now! "Liar". He smirked. "Mmmm". I stuck my tongue out again, closing my eyes. "Owchu" I yelped, my eyes opened wide, he was holding my tongue in between his fingers. "Ewch"! I tried to pull my tongue back. "Gich meh ma tonguch yah pafert"! I yelped. "What was that"? He smirked letting go of my tongue. "I said Give me my tongue you pervert"! I yelled, making everyone in the class turn their heads. "Ewwww! Gross"! They yelled pointing.

"Ikuto and Amu! What did I tell you about that behavior! I don't care if we can't see you! We can hear you"! Sensei yelled. I glared at Ikuto though he probably couldn't see me. Not daring to stick my tongue back out at him. "Itai" I complained grabbing my ankle it hurt again, I thought the pain went away? It's back? Ikuto grabbed my leg and pulled me closer, slipping my shoe and sock off painfully slow. Oh no don't do that. I thought blushing brighter than I have all day. Watching what he was doing, so he didn't try anything funny. If did, I'd kick him! He touched my ankle. "Itai! Baka". I mumbled, biting my lip. I felt everyone watching us, great. He took my sock and wrapped it around my ankle. "A-arigato, Ahh"! I squeaked, when Ikuto grabbed my thigh with a smirk, and pulled me towards him. He wrapped my legs around his waist. "You p-perverted cat! L-let me go"! I flushed, looking down, then glancing behind, only to be blinded by a flashlight shining on me and Ikuto. Everyone waiting in suspense, for what would come next, even sensei who just got finished scolding us about our 'Behavior' earlier was watching to see what would happen.

I looked up to see Ikuto smirking. "You were cold right"? He teased smirking. "No, not anymore". I mumbled the last part to myself, hoping he didn't hear. It was an awkward position, Ikuto was leaning against the wall, his leg propped up and his elbow laying on his knee. I was sitting in front of him, my legs around his waist practically straddling him again and his other hand on my thigh so I couldn't escape.

Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia where are you guys! I yelled mentally, frantically searching for any of my charas, but I couldn't see anything through the darkness. Everyone finally gave up watching, seeing as nothing that interested them happened, or was going to happen. Even sensei gave up yelling, because she knew Ikuto wasn't going to stop bothering me.

**I'm here soba Ni iru Kara**

**Call me, boku ga iru Kara**

**Trust me, mou nani mou osorenaide~~~~**

My ringtone saves me again!

"M-moshi, m-moshi"? I questioned, there was static, so it was hard to hear.

"**Amu! ARE YOU OK? I HEARD THERE WAS- A- MAJOR- STORM"! Kaito yelled.**

Ikuto grabbed the phone from my hands.

"Were in the middle of something". Ikuto stated, smirking at me.

Oh no he didn't! I grabbed the phone, placing it to my ear.

"**Oh- ok- WAIT WHAT! EWW AMU'S DOING TH- NASTY! NO FA—IR I DIDN'T EVEN DO IT YE—T"! Kaito yelled and continued on.**

"**HEY GUYS AMU'S DOING 'IT'! I BETTER MEET TH—IS BOY AND IF YOUR HAVI—NG - BAB—Y H- BETTER MAR—RY YOU"! Kaito yelled.**

"I'm not doing anything! I haven't done 'IT'"! I yelled and hung up.

"Ugh! You"! I yelled hitting Ikuto in the chest with my fists. "I-I'll never hear the end of it! Why? You perverted cat"! I yelled not caring at the moment about my facade and others being able to hear me. "Because it's fun to tease you". He smirked. I blinked, paused and continued 'beating' him up. "How is picking on me fun"? I yelled making everyone stare at us again. "It just is _Amu_". He stated smirking. I blushed again since he emphasized my name. "Not for me, and don't emphasize my name"! I complained. "Ever think your hurting me"? He questioned staring at me with those endless sapphire pools. I quickly snapped out of it. "I hope I am"! I yelled. He then grabbed my wrists, effectively stopping me. "Aww they fight like a married couple"! Some girls squealed. "NO WE DON'T"! I yelled.

Just then the lights flickered, and came back on. You could hear people in our class and the class next door yell with delight. "WE'RE ALIVE"! I heard a student from the next class yell. I sighed in relief. Ikuto smirked again. Letting go of me finally. I attempted to get up, but ended up losing my balance since my ankle still hurt. I was preparing myself to hit the cold ground like i've done so many times today, and was surprised when I was pulled into a warm chest, with strong lean arms around my waist. I opened my eyes not even realizing I ever closed them to see someone's chest in my face, I looked up and saw that it was Ikuto he saved me again even though I was just being a jerk to him. "Should I take you to the nurse"? He questioned while smirking, but when I looked into his eyes I saw genuine worry for me so I simply nodded my head yes looking at the ground again blushing a dark shade of red. Before I could even begin to protest he picked me up bridal style and left the class heading to the nurse. I was thinking of telling him to put me down but his firm grip on me said otherwise, so I kept quiet.

When we finally made it to the nurse's office Ikuto put me down and the nurse walked in. "Why what happened to you sweetie"? She questioned me. "During the black out I fell and hurt my ankle". I calmly told her. Using my 'Cool&Spicy' facade. She then looked towards Ikuto. "You can head back to class now. I got her". She stated. Ikuto simply shrugged and began to leave until I stopped him. "W-wait! I just wanted to t-thank you for helping me today. Even though you were acting like a big pervert". I pouted towards the end. "No problem _Amu_". He smirked when he saw me blushing from emphasizing my name again. Before I could say anything else he was already out the door. During my little conversation with Ikuto the nurse already began fixing my ankle. "Arigato for the help" I stated. "Not a problem sweetie it's my job. Now how about you lay down for a while and I'll wake you up when school is over". I simply just nodded my head beginning to lay down. I was so glad the storm was over. I giggled thinking how crazy this whole day was as I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Bam my second chapter done! It has taken me forever to finish but I did just because my fans have been waiting forever for me to write it. I just recently got my laptop back and since it is also spring break I was able to work on this chapter and get it done pretty fast. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. I know there wasn't any Yoru in this chapter, sorry but it was raining so he stayed home. I'll try to add him next chapter with the guardians and maybe an x egg. The guardians will be a little different there will be two new characters, but Rima, Yaya and Tadase will still be in the guardians. I'm so glad that I was able to get more Ikuto in this chapter he is just so much fun to write about. I am also going to revise chapter one so I would really appreciate it if you would go back to it tell me how it is. Please leave reviews for me so I can do everything I can to make your reading experience even better! I would also like to say that the song used for Amu's ringtone is called "Trust Me" by Yuya Matsushita it is an awesome song that i would love for you to listen to and tell what you think about it. Another thing is that all his songs are great like his first "Foolish Foolish", and yes these are Japanese songs. :-)  
><strong>


End file.
